The Smash Pranksters
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser Junior willingly shows Toon Link, the Ice Climbers, and Ness how to prank all the girls in the Smash Mansion. Will they be able to be successful in their days of pranking?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and Ness all sitting on top of the rooftop of the Smash Mansion as they were all burping, with all of them looking up at the Majora's Mask moon as they were in Termina Bay, the mansion itself right on the edge of the water as the kids were having a burping contest, with Nana having the loudest burps as they were amazed at Nana.

"Man, Nana! Your burping is better than ours!" Toon Link exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air.

Nana giggled as she blushed, placing her hands on her face. "Well, you know those donuts Jigglypuff makes is enough to make me feel well... so gassy!" She released another big burp as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, excuse me!"

"It's nice to have a girl who burps more than she farts!" Ness stated as he clapped his hands together. "Which reminds me... who wants to pull a prank on the girls?"

"A prank, you say?" Bowser Junior remarked as he pulled up to the group of young Smashers in his Koopa Klown Kar, moving his hands around. "Well, I know of a great way to prank!"

"Really now?" Popo responded as he approached Bowser Jr., placing his hands on his hips. "What makes you think that you would be able to prank all the girls?"

"Trust me, blue boy. It's pretty easy." Bowser Jr. stated as he snapped his fingers, pointing at Popo. "Just watch me and you'll learn a thing or two!"

"Well, now I'm up to it!" Ness stated as he placed his hands on his hips, rushing up to Bowser Jr. and shaking hands with the young son of Bowser. "I'm willing to see just what you have to offer!"

"Splendid!" Bowser Jr. stated as he looked at all four of the younger Smashers. "So you're in?"

Burping in unison, all four of the young Smashers nodded as Bowser Jr. stuck his tongue out.

"Ugh... what was the burping for?" Bowser Jr. asked as he frantically waved the air with his right hand.

Popo rubbed the back of his head. "We were in the middle of a burping contest."

"We usually do this all the time." Toon Link stated as he burped loudly.

"...So I see." Bowser Jr. commented as he rubbed his chin. "Well, that's one thing I'm going to have to be accompanied too if I'm staying here. Huh."

Nana was about to comment, but she accidentally ripped a brassy fart, causing her to be embarrassed as all of the boys laughed at her, with the disgraced pink girl Ice Climber blushing like mad as she held down her pink parka.

"Oh gosh... I think I ruined my underwear again..." Nana admitted as she felt a bit wetter, with Popo accompanying her.

Bowser Jr. stopped his laughter as he calmed down, following the younger Smashers down into the Smash Mansion as he remarked with a smirk, "Well at least we already got a girl pranked! And she did it all herself!"

Nana gave a glare back to Bowser Jr. as the other males simply continued laughing, being boys as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, which girl are we gonna prank first, BJ?" Popo asked as he and the other kids were all in Bowser Junior's Junior Klown Kar, somehow managing to fit inside.

"Only the most delicate, pessimistic one... which would be Princess Zelda." Bowser Jr. stated with a smirk.

"Zelda? Yuck, she's so icky with her rules!" Toon Link replied as he blew a raspberry.

"Which is why... we're going to rule her..." Bowser Jr. stated as he rubbed his hands together. "Donkey Kong happened to owe me a particular favor..."

* * *

Later on, the group reached Zelda's room, with her and the white winged angel boy, Pit, both watching the original 1933 King Kong, with there surprisingly being plenty of Godzilla merchandise planted around. None of the kid Smashers ever took for Zelda to be the type to like classic movie monsters.

"Man, this movie always makes me wet myself," Pit stated as he had his arms wrapped around Zelda, being scared to death.

Zelda just scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "It's a movie about a jerky moving puppet that looks like Donkey Kong. It's not scary at all."

"Really now?" Bowser Jr. then whistled, with loud footsteps heard as the mansion shook violently.

"W-what is that!?" Pit and Zelda stated as they glanced at each other.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong punched his way through the window, his giant right arm poking in and grabbing Zelda, pulling her out. Zelda screamed her head off as she noticed huge Donkey Kong was, with the giant ape standing outside the mansion.

"Hey Zelda, check out my sized up muscles!" Donkey Kong stated with the voice from his cartoon show, as he then proceeded to sing while leaving the mansion.

Pit grabbed onto a pillow and trembled, with the kids laughing as they noticed the scene.

"That was amazon!" Ness stated as he moved his hands around, "I mean, it seemed okay at first, but the way that Zelda screamed!"

"I know! I never took her to be the one so scared by a bigger Donkey Kong!" Nana added as she had her hands on her face.

"What did I tell you?" Bowser Jr. proudly stated, his hands on his hips. "Stick to me and you'll go places... huh?"

it was then that the original 1933 King Kong himself somehow arrived through time travel, the coincidence likely explained by Crazy Hand messing around with the space time continuum. Pit glanced up, and screamed at a higher pitched than most of the girl Smashers, the jerky moving, black colored, tie less ape grabbing the angel and looking at him, smiling as he then turned around, poking at him curiously while sharing his curiosity with the original 1954 Godzilla, who was also present due to time travel. Both were the same size somehow, and they both were bigger than the entire mansion.

"Mommy!" Pit cried as King Kong began peeling off his clothes, feeling dirty as the kids all laughed, watching King Kong and Godzilla walk off into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get it," Popo remarked as he was rubbing his wooden mallet, glancing around the lounge. "How is this gonna prank anyone?"

"Oh, just shush and watch a master at work!" Bowser Jr. snapped as he placed his bandana on, sneaking across The Room as he placed some ice from a bag he was holding down Dark Pit's pants.

Feeling something unpleasantly cold, Dark Pit screamed as he flailed about, with Bowser Jr. dashing out as he and the other kids all laughed.

"Wow, you're right, BJ!" Nana exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "That is a fun thing!"

"What did I tell ya?" Bowser Jr. stated with a confident smirk as he noticed Toon Link and Ness were still giggling it up like girls. "Now go and try it on the others. See how much fun it is."

Popo and Nana nodded as they found Female Robin and Ryu snoozing, with both of the Ice Climbers using their snowy powers on their pants, causing the two taller humans to get up and scream as they, too, felt an unpleasant chill down below their waists. Popo and Nana high fived each other as Bowser Jr. gave them a thumbs up approval, with Toon Link and Ness rolling around on the floor laughing.


End file.
